daocefandomcom-20200214-history
Halli Brosca
Halli Brosca is a casteless Dwarf, former Carta member, former Legionnaire of the Dead, and Grey Warden who fought alongside the Hero of Ferelden, Jocelyn Amell, during her quest to end the Blight. She became something of a folk hero among the dwarves after the Blight, even being made a Paragon, something which amused her to no end. Appearance and Personality Halli, although half the height of most of her companions, is also quite stocky and muscular - although she often wears heavy plate armor that hides her figure. She has bright red hair which she often wears in a messy ponytail, and green eyes. Like most casteless dwarves, she bears a facial brand marking her former status. Halli is rather sarcastic, to the point of being fairly mean-spirited at times. A brusque, not particularly well-spoken young woman, but she can usually manage to get her point across. She's also rather pragmatic and always eager to make some money, something that carried over from her time in the Carta. Still, Halli is loyal to her friends, fiercely protective of her sister, and respectful to those who earn it. She doesn't put much stock in nobility of any kind, and once wrote a profanity filled (and badly written) song about where the nobles could stick it. Later, she grudgingly developed a soft spot for King Bhelen for helping her sister, as well as for Queen Anora. Talents and Skills Halli is a fierce, largely self-taught warrior who is quite skilled dual wielding a pair of axes. She's also one of the strongest members of Jocelyn's group, with only Sten and Oghren matching her physically. Her fighting style requires her to be quick on her feet, and of course, she is, having spent most of her childhood stealing. She is also a skilled pickpocket. Biography Early life Halli was born casteless to Kala and Orrick, their second child after her older sister Rica. Orrick left for the surface shortly before Halli was born to seek out greener pastures, leaving his daughters behind with their mother, a miserable alcoholic who really only cared where her next drink was coming from. Halli's childhood was not a particularly pleasant one. With their real mother usually indisposed, Rica was left to care for her younger sister, resulting in Halli saying that she was more a mother to her than Kala ever was. Still, without much in the way of supervision as she got older, Halli was largely left to her own devices. She frequently stole in an effort to free herself and her family, and eventually started picking fights. During one of these fights, she met her best friend (and occasional bedmate, once they got older) Leske. As a teenager, Halli, against her sister's wishes, joined the Carta in an effort to bring some money in for her family. While she hated Beraht, she grudgingly worked for him, and through her skill in a fight and her willingness to get the job done, earned his respect. Halli managed to convince him to help her sister Rica, and he trained her to become a noble hunter who could potentially advance the family's position. However, Beraht frequently harassed Rica, resulting in Halli occasionally swindling some of his Carta money for herself as revenge. "Proving" Herself During one of Halli and Leske's jobs, they were instructed to fix a Proving so that Beraht could win a bet on one of the fighters. However, when Everd, the fighter he had bet on turned out to be extremely drunk and in no shape to fight, Halli decided to impersonate him in the Proving so that Beraht could still win his money. Hidden in Everd's armor, Halli beat nearly every warrior in the Proving, and was set to compete in the championship match when the real Everd stumbled in at the worst time possible. When Halli realized that she would be forced to reveal her identity, she did so with pride, boasting that though she had no caste or clan, she had defeated them all. She put up quite the fight against the guards, but was overwhelmed, arrested, and then kidnapped by the Carta. Beraht's Death Halli was imprisoned in Beraht's base following the disastrous Proving, but she and Leske managed to escape his custody. After hearing Beraht threaten Rica, Halli killed him, which she had been planning to do anyways. Halli tried to lay low, but being the most wanted dwarf in Orzammar, she wasn't able to hide for long before the guards caught up to her. Knowing that she had no other options, Halli asked to be allowed to join the Legion of the Dead as atonement for her crimes. The warrior caste was reluctant to let her do so, but Prince Bhelen, who had become Rica's lover, vouched for her and requested that she be allowed to do so. The warrior caste granted the prince's request, and Halli, after her "funeral", departed for the Deep Roads to spend the rest of her life fighting darkspawn. Meeting Jocelyn Halli was scouting out part of Caridin's Cross for the Legion when she came across Jocelyn Amell and her companions. Interested in finding the only living Paragon, Halli volunteered to go with the group, and Jocelyn accepted. Halli helped the group get through the Dead Trenches, and she was absolutely horrified by the Broodmother and by what Branka had done to get to the Anvil. She was the loudest voice for destroying it, and Jocelyn agreed with her. She felt a little guilty for being responsible for the death of a Paragon, but she figured that it was necessary. Halli returned to Orzammar with Jocelyn and her companions to find that her sister Rica had become a mistress of Prince Bhelen and had given birth to his son. The two sisters were ecstatic to see each other again, and Halli was very happy to see that Rica had escaped Dust Town. After Jocelyn decided to make Bhelen the dwarven king, Halli asked to go with her out of gratitude for her actions. Jocelyn agreed, and the group left for the surface not long after. Halli fit in with Jocelyn's companions well enough, although by the time she joined the group, there wasn't much left to do but get the Urn of Sacred Ashes. Both Oghren and Halli wanted to fight the high dragon on top of the mountain, and Jocelyn reluctantly helped them. Halli was quite fascinated upon finding the Urn, and she wondered if there was something to the humans' faith in Andraste after all. When the Landsmeet was called, Halli went with Jocelyn and Zevran to rescue Anora from Arl Howe. On the way to the estate, they ran into Talisen, a former associate of Zevran's, who encouraged the elf to betray them and return to the crows. Surprisingly, it was Halli who stepped up to fight the ambush, saying that Zevran belonged with her and not with them. The elf agreed, and the three fought off the Crows before making it to the estate. The group was able to rescue Anora, but they were confronted by several soldiers who demanded Jocelyn's arrest. Jocelyn surrendered and went with them without a fight, much to Halli's surprise. After Halli and Zevran had gotten Anora safely to Eamon's estate, Halli accompanied Leliana on a rescue mission and saved Jocelyn from imprisonment in Fort Drakon. Halli was present at the Landsmeet and more or less went along with Jocelyn's decision to spare Loghain and put Anora on the throne. She was furious at Alistair's decision to abandon the group afterwards. At the Battle of Denerim, Halli helped lead the defense of the gate along with Rhen Surana, who had recently become a Grey Warden. After the Archdemon had been killed, she threw her ax into a retreating genlock's back in celebration. Jocelyn returned shortly after with Loghain and Leliana, but Morrigan, who had accompanied them, was nowhere to be found. It was only later that Jocelyn told Halli about the Dark Ritual, and how it had allowed her to kill the Archdemon and survive. Halli was shocked, but happy that it had allowed her friend to survive. Post-Blight After the coronation and the celebrations, Halli decided to return to Orzammar for a time to visit with her sister and lead the human forces being sent to assist the dwarves. She did this for a few months, even reclaiming two old thaigs, before returning to the surface once again. Shortly after the attack on Vigil's Keep, Halli arrived and asked Jocelyn if she could join the Grey Wardens. Jocelyn accepted her into the order, and Halli survived the Joining. Relationships Jocelyn Amell Halli first met Jocelyn in the Deep Roads while scouting out Caridin's Cross for the Legion of the Dead. Eager to find the only living Paragon, Halli joined Jocelyn on her quest into the Deep Roads. Jocelyn earned Halli's loyalty through her actions in Orzammar twice: first by destroying the Anvil of the Void, which Halli was horrified and disgusted by, and then by putting Bhelen on the throne, ensuring that Rica had a good life with the man she loved. Halli decided to leave for the surface in order to help Jocelyn fight the Blight. Halli and Jocelyn bonded over their circumstances - both considered themselves as not getting a fair chance to prove themselves because of who they were, and both wanted to fight to change things for the better. Jocelyn also helped Halli deal with her budding feelings for Zevran, and Halli in turn fully supported Jocelyn's relationship with Leliana. Halli also helped Leliana rescue Jocelyn from Fort Drakon, albeit with some minor teasing on her part; claiming that Jocelyn was a "fair damsel" in need of a rescue. Even years later, Halli is one of Jocelyn's most loyal friends and staunchest supporters. She followed Joss into the west to help her find a cure for the Calling. Zevran When Zevran first met Halli in Caridin's Cross, he called her "the jewel of the Deep Roads", which rather flattered her. Halli had never seen herself as particularly attractive - her sister was always the pretty, gracious one - and appreciated his compliments. Given both parties' casual attitudes on sex, it didn't take long for Halli and Zevran to start sleeping with each other. They seemed to enjoy their tryst (although several members of the party didn't appreciate the noise) and basically considered each other friends with benefits. Still, it didn't take a genius to see that they had deeper feelings for each other than they let on, even if neither of them cared to admit it. Jocelyn encouraged Halli to tell Zevran how she felt, but she was rather scared of the prospect of falling in love, and didn't want to push him away by bringing feelings into the mix. Similarly, Zevran insisted that he and Halli were just having some fun, despite the fact that he seemed to seek out Halli's company outside of their trysts. The pair's feelings finally came to light after they confronted Talisen in Denerim. Halli protested Talisen's request for Zevran to rejoin the Crows by claiming that he belonged with her now, and Zevran stood by her in fighting his old lover. The fight made them realize that they were in love with each other, feelings that they confessed afterwards. Zevran and Halli stayed together after the Blight was over, and Zevran accompanied Halli when she went back to Orzammar to help the dwarves push back the darkspawn. They were briefly separated when Halli decided to join the Grey Wardens, but they spent most of their time together and remained completely devoted to each other. Zevran would later join Halli when she went with Jocelyn on their quest to find a cure for the Calling. Shale Shale and Halli maintained a rather close friendship based on their shared love of violence. The pair even traveled together for a while after the Blight. Halli also thought it was cool that Shale used to be a dwarf like her. Oghren Oghren introduced himself to Halli by coming on to her, however, Halli thought he smelled like a brewery and was turned off by his drinking habit, which reminded her of her mother. The creepy flirting never quite stopped, but the pair developed a healthy respect for each other and bonded as fellow dwarves driven to the surface by their circumstances. Halli encouraged Oghren to take an active role in his child's life, in an effort to spare the kid the grief of living without a father that she had suffered. Ever since then, the pair have been on very good terms with each other. Alistair Halli never much liked Alistair; she thought that he was too soft and too weak to make a good Grey Warden. She ''really ''didn't like him after the group decided to spare Loghain, and was completely outraged by his decision to abandon the Wardens out of his need for revenge. And while Jocelyn eventually forgave him for his abandonment, Halli never did. Loghain Halli was one of the few Ferelden Wardens that actually liked Loghain, or at least respected him. They never became friends, strictly speaking, but they were a lot more polite with each other than one would think they would be. When Halli found out that he had sacrificed himself to hold off the Nightmare, she claimed that he was a good man who had died a hero's death. Sigrun As another casteless dwarf and Legion of the Dead member, Sigrun thought that Halli was the coolest person ever and Halli really liked Sigrun's energy and enthusiasm. The pair became very good friends and could frequently be seen travelling or going on assignments together. Category:Non-protagonist Category:Dwarf Category:Zevran Romance Category:TheCookieAlchemist